Loin des yeux
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Mina, survivante du vol 815, suit la vie du campement du mieux qu'elle peut. Mais, derrière ses yeux éteints, son esprit est ailleurs... ONE SHOT


_Disclaimer : en dehors du personnage de et des délires de cette dernière, rien ne m'appartient (pas même Charlie et Tête de Navet…)_

**Loin des yeux**

Mina regardait droit devant elle. Depuis plus d'un mois, depuis que ce maudit avion avait échoué, en morceaux, sur cette plage désertique, elle n'avait eu de cesse de regarder ainsi, droit devant elle, inlassablement. Mais, derrière ses prunelles bleues, il n'y avait que le vide, un vide noir et froid, qui lui glaçait le sang chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

Mina frissonna. C'était le petit matin. Le trente-sixième exactement. Elle avait compté chaque aube et chaque crépuscule, chaque jour et chaque nuit, avec l'attente fébrile, toujours vaine, qu'un secours, à présent inespéré, viendrait jusqu'à leur isolement insulaire.

Elle ne sentait pas encore le soleil sur sa peau blanche. Il devait être très tôt. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de passer ainsi la nuit sur la plage, assise devant la mer, écoutant les vagues, tour à tour houleuses ou douces, venir se briser sur le sable, et repartir, asséchées, comme vidées, comme elle l'était elle-même depuis le crash.

La mer, c'était le dernier souvenir de ses yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps désormais. Et, pourtant, les reflets éblouissants du soleil sur les vagues en mouvement étaient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Comme elle l'aimait ce soleil… Sa lueur dorée était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Mais ici, sous cette chaleur de plomb, même cet astre parvenait à la dégoûter. Tout lui faisait horreur. Tous ses espoirs étaient déçus. Même si on venait les secourir, jamais elle ne verrait les visages de leurs sauveteurs. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était aveugle.

oOo

A en juger par l'agitation qui régnait dans le campement, il devait être aux alentours de midi.

Depuis plus de 24 heures, Mina n'avait pas bougé. Rose, cette femme si gentille, si attentionnée et si optimiste, était venue lui apporter à manger. Elle avait d'abord refusé, dans l'un de ses accès de fureur où elle se serait laissée mourir d'inanition plutôt que de continuer cette existence navrante. Mais, rapidement, la faim avait eu raison d'elle.

Rose s'était assise à côté d'elle quelques minutes, lui parlant gentiment, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Mais la tâche était bien vaine. Non, rien ne pouvait y faire. Mina était un poids pour le groupe. Elle ne faisait rien. Elle était aveugle, elle ne voyait plus, ses yeux étaient morts. Elle était inutile. Et Rose, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, avait fini par céder, vaincue par ce silence obstiné, et était partie dispenser ses bons mots à une âme moins ingrate.

Mina était seule, une nouvelle fois, sous le soleil cuisant des tropiques.

oOo

Le soleil avait décliné dans le ciel. Si Mina ne pouvait la voir, elle sentait toutefois bien l'obscurité se répandre autour d'elle, comme une main glacée qui se refermait autour du petit groupe de survivants.

Elle imaginait le ciel étoilé, d'une noirceur d'encre, piqueté, ça et là, de minuscules diamants étincelants. Epuisée par sa longue veille, calmée par le silence qui s'imposait peu à peu, vaguement chauffée par l'éternel feu du campement, elle finit par s'allonger dans le sable. C'était dur comme du bois, et rêche comme du crin. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi butée, si elle avait été moins fière, elle aurait demandé à quelqu'un de lui fournir de quoi dormir relativement confortablement. Mais, non, même une telle situation ne pouvait lui apprendre à ravaler son orgueil borné.

Elle ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, c'était toujours le même vide. Des rêves sans images. Des sons, des sensations, mais jamais rien de visible, comme si elle n'osait montrer ses secrets, même à son propre esprit. Mais, il n'y avait pas d'images. Il n'y en avait plus.

Le sommeil finissait par la prendre. Sa tête dodelinait, épuisée, sa respiration se faisait plus calme, ses traits se relâchaient. Elle aurait tant aimé fermer les yeux, s'endormir, et les ouvrir, demain matin, sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Tout, sauf ce néant obscur et sinistre qui la poursuivait depuis quinze ans.

Mais soudain, un bruit inhabituel l'éveilla. Les cris d'un bébé.

"- Simon ? murmura-t-elle, encore à demi endormie."

"- Non, répondit une vois masculine. Ce petit bout là n'a pas encore de nom. Je me contente de l'appeler "Tête de Navet"…"

Mina sentit une présence à ses côtés. Quelqu'un s'asseyait près d'elle. Elle se hâta de se relever.

"- Oh, ne te dérange pas pour moi. J'ai dépassé l'heure de gloire où on se levait pour moi…"

Mina ne répondit pas. L'homme avait l'air de vouloir engager la conversation. Mais elle était trop habituée à sa solitude depuis un mois, pour vouloir se mêler aux autres.

"- _You all everybody_… se mit à chantonner l'homme d'une voix suraiguë."

Mina regretta de ne pas être sourde plutôt qu'aveugle.

"- Tu connais ?"

Mina secoua la tête.

"- Je fais partie d'un groupe. Driveshaft. Je m'appelle Charlie."

"- Mina, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton peu engageant."

Et, immédiatement, elle se leva. Mais elle était restée assise depuis trop longtemps. Ses jambes engourdies vacillèrent et elle tomba à genoux, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Aussitôt, le bébé se remit à pleurer.

"- Ca va ? demanda Charlie en l'aidant à se relever."

"- Oui merci, répondit Mina avec rudesse."

"- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"

Mina soupira.

"- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule."

Et elle le repoussa.

Le bébé se mit à geindre de plus belle. Ravalant des larmes amères, Mina avança droit devant elle, les mains en avant pour éviter tout obstacle.

"- Eh attends ! s'écria Charlie, derrière elle."

Elle le sentit qui la suivait. Elle n'osa pas accélérer l'allure, de peur d'une nouvelle chute.

"- Tu t'y connais en bébés ? Tête de Navet n'arrête pas de pleurer. Claire se repose, et Sawyer est je-ne-sais-où…"

"- Promène-le. Ca va lui passer."

Mais Charlie l'avait rattrapée. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et, sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre, il lui mit le bébé dans les bras.

"- Je suis sûr qu'il préfère que ce soit toi qui le promène, expliqua-t-il."

Mina voulut protester, mais la chaleur du bébé contre elle la fit fondre. Elle le serra doucement contre elle et il se calma aussitôt.

"- Tu vois… j'avais raison…"

Mina ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Où veux-tu te promener ?"

Le sourire de Mina retomba bien vite.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis aveugle et je vais avoir des difficultés à marcher… "

"- Oh, reprit Charlie, si ce n'est que ça, je vais te guider."

Il la saisit par le coude et commença à marcher, suffisamment lentement pour qu'elle puisse le suivre, la prévenant lorsqu'un obstacle se présentait sur leur chemin.

"- On te voit souvent seule… finit par dire Charlie, après un long silence."

"- C'est que c'est difficile de se faire des amis quand on n'inspire que de la pitié… répondit Mina, l'air renfrogné."

"- De la pitié ? renchérit Charlie. Tu veux rire ! Tu ne peux participe à aucune exploration, on ne te demande jamais de chasser ou de cueillir des fruits, tu n'as pas besoin d'entretenir le feu… Moi, je t'envie !"

Mina éclata de rire. De ce point de vue là, évidemment, sa position était plutôt agréable.

"- Mais je suis aveugle…"

"- Franchement, reprit Charlie, tu ne loupes rien. C'est une jungle tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Ca ne vaut pas vraiment le détour."

Mina sourit et, inconsciemment, rapprocha le bébé de sa poitrine.

"- Simon, c'est ton fils ?"

Mina hocha la tête.

"- Il vit avec son père, à Sydney. Quand nous avons divorcé, le juge a pensé qu'il était préférable que Simon vive avec quelqu'un qui voit. Il avait sans doute raison…"

"- Ou pas."

"- Ou pas… répéta Mina."

Lentement, elle caressa le visage du bébé. Elle se souvenait de celui de Simon, lorsque, à défaut de pouvoir le contempler, elle l'avait ainsi touché, apprenant par ses doigts les traits de son enfant.

Quand elle avait pris cet avion, elle était pleine d'espoir. Le chirurgien américain qui s'occuperait d'elle allait lui faire recouvrer la vue, c'était sûr et certain. Et, quand elle reviendrait chez elle, elle pourrait voir son fils, le voir de ses yeux. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait revenir vivre avec elle ?

Et puis, quand elle avait ouvert les yeux après le crash, elle avait revu le même écran noir, inlassablement disposé devant ses yeux. Elle ne voyait toujours pas. Elle était perdue sur une île au beau milieu du Pacifique. Elle ne pourrait sans doute même plus toucher son fils du bout des doigts…

"- Tu le reverras, dit soudain Charlie, avec beaucoup d'assurance."

Mina ne pouvait le voir, mais elle percevait malgré tout son sourire serein. Comment pouvait-on être si calme et si plein d'espoir dans cette situation.

Le bébé, endormi, laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement. Mina sourit. Où il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir.

oOo

_**Thaele Ellia.**_


End file.
